Naruto Fandom
by Reniee Maxwell
Summary: Short funny stories involeing the cast of Naruto.
1. 1: My True Feelings

Dis: I don't Own! Naruto is not Mine! Also the short stroies belong to a dear freind of mine, he asked me to post them for him.

My True Feelings

One day outside of the Village Hidden in the Mist, Haku is busy training with his senbons. Trying to get faster and hit trickier points. When soon he was joined by his master, Zabuza and greeted him with a smile.

Haku: Hello Zabuza-sama, how are you today?

Zabuza: Haku-kun... I have been thinking... I decided to tell you how I feel about you.

Haku:(gets a shocked look and blushes) What is is Zabuza-sama?

Zabuza:Haku-kun... I think you should know that... you're... like a daughter to me.

Haku:(shakes his head and then grumbles) But... I'm a boy, Zabuza-sama...

Zabuza:(shakes his head) I know, Haku-kun... your surprised I am saying this,but its true... I never had a daughter before and your the closest one to it. Your a sweet girl, Haku-kun.

Haku:(now holding his fist up, shaking it in anger) Damn it, Zabuza-sama! I said I'm a BOY!

Zabuza:(nods his head and smiles) You don't have to hide it, Haku-kun. I know how girls your age try to hide there feelings but, its OK really it is.

Haku: I'M A BOY!!

Zabuza:Your such a sweet little girl who's becoming a woman, so I must let you make your own choices now.

Haku: (angry as all hell) Are you even listening to me!!

Zabuza:(holds up a pink skirt and top) So here, take this as a gift.

Haku: DAMN IT, I'M A BOY YOU JACK ASS!!!


	2. 2: It's Not So Bad

It's Not So Bad

It was just one of those days in the Land of Wind were the ironic can happen. For you see, while the young Kazekage, Gaara, was training he accidentally got sand in his eyes and let out a scream of pain. After what seemed like an hour trying to get the sand out, he headed home with his sand gourd and it started to rain. This obviously made the sand in the gourd weigh like 1,000 pounds.

Forced to drag his gourd, he got back to the Sand Village just as the sun started to go down. Cursing the day he continued through the streets and met with a detoured sign cause the road was closed do to a building collapsing. Now Gaara is pissed cause he will be late for dinner... again.

After arriving home, he walked in and something went crunch under his foot. He looked down to see the arm of a now broken Crow puppet. "Gaara! I just got done re-attacting that! Damn it, now I gotta replace it. Thanks alot." Snapped his brother, Kankuro, as he picked up the 5 foot puppet and walked back to the living room.

Gaara gritted his teeth and continued to walk to the kitchen. he was looking for something to eat quick when he heard his big sister, Temari, starting to complain. "Gaara!! You got a trail of sand going from the front door to the kitchen. I just got done vacuuming for crying out loud! Wipe your feet for once will ya?" He closed his eyes trying to stay calm as he looked back to the frig.

Soon Kankuro came in. "Gaara, you forgot to take the trash out! So I had to do it again! And were is my Puppet Master Weekly Magazine?" Temari then stomped her foot. "Gaara I hope you plan on doing wash, cause I'm not doing it again!" Kankuro then shook his head. "And another thing, if your gonna use my earphones, at least wipe them off." Temari cut him off. "And don't think I didn't notice but the next time you do the dishes, separate the plates and bowels!"

"and Gaara" "And by the way!"

"and further more!"

"Also Garra" "Don't' forget!"

"SHUT UP NOW AND GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"

For the rest of the day, Gaara relaxed and watched TV while Kankuro rubbed his shoulders and Temari brought him something to eat, both complete terrified. Gaara sighed and layed back on the couch and softly said. "Well... today wasn't so bad..."


	3. 3: Who is the better killer?

**Who's the better killer?**

**Zabuza Momochi vs. Itachi Uchiha**

**Itachi: "First I killed my best friend. Then I slaughtered my whole clan, except my little brother. And everyone I come across I use my new power to give them 3 days worth of pain and torment in mearly 30 seconds. Then kill them afterwords."**

**Zabuza: "Well I killed everyone of my fellow classmates just to be come a ninja and couse I felt like it. I also killed a mob boss without using my hands and only using a kunai that I held in my mouth. Also I forced a young boy to crossdress and act as a tool for killing without giving a damn if he died too."**

**Itachi: Glairs at Zabuza for a moment then walks away saying, "You freak..."**


	4. 4:Master of Avoidance

Master of Avoidance

"What a drag!" The words made famous by the laziest Chuunin in the village, Shikamaru. He was on a mission to deliver a scroll two the border guards and was suppose to go alone to make it less oblivious. he had on his Gennin gear and a red robe over it to look like a regular passer-by. He crossed his arms behind his head and then let out a sigh. "At least it's a nice day out."

But on his trail was a rather worthy foe. A girl from the Sand village who was more then ready to take him out. Only she was not to give away her position so ahead of time she devised a few deadly traps. She watched quietly with her fan on her back and ready to set them off. In her mind she said to herself, "Your not the only one who plots 300 moves ahead of the battle."

Later at the fork in the road Shikamaru walked down the western path and then soon stopped he sneezed and shook his head. Two kunai passed in-front of him and he didn't even notice. He then rubbed his nose some. "Damn pollen. So bothersome." He continued on his way. When the path turned he was looking up and then tripped over a stone. Falling to the ground he didn't see a swinging rock pass over him and get stuck in the tree. Looking at it he shook his head slightly and stood up. He brushed himself off and then sighed. "Man I wish they would shut there traps off. Someone might get hurt." The he continued on his way. But it was short lived when he kicked a rock out of boredom and it flew past the grown. Releasing the genjutsu over it and revealing a spike pit. Shikamaru sighed and walked around it not even noticing it was freshly dug.

Soon he made it to a cliff with a bridge that looked alittle old. As he crossed it he was keeping balance the hole time. Little did he know that blonde haired girl was ready to cut the rope, but was suddenly mobbed by crows who mistaken her hear style to be four bundles of hay and tried to get some. After swatting them away she noticed Shikamaru was already on the other side. Cursing, she rushed across to catch up. Temari started to release all the traps she set. Rock launchers, swinging logs, shooting kunai, trap pits, spring boards, paper bombs, poison smoke bomb even a crazed, drugged chicken. All of witch was to kill Shikamaru, but as luck would prove, he just calmly walked right past all of it like it wasn't even happening. The chicken passed out from running in circles.

At the outpost Shikamaru handed the Jounin the scroll he had to deliver. Just then a tiered and rather stressed out Temari showed up and was staring directly at Shikamaru. She looked like she went through hell and back.

Shikamaru blinked. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I was trying to stop you from getting that scroll here! That's what all those traps were for, but you managed to counter every one! How, I don't know."

He then shook his head as he looked to her. "What traps?"

Her jaw dropped. "What do you mean 'what traps'? The spike pit, the bolder..."

Shikamaru then removed two plugs from his ears and shut off his CD player and looked to her. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

Temari's expression twisted into frustration. Then she had laughed and grabbed his shoulder's. "That's why I love you, Shika, your so damn lazy!" She had kissed his lips soft. Much to her surprise, he smiled and then passed out from the kiss. Her mood went back to being pissed off. "That was all I had to do? You have got to be kidding me!!"


	5. 5: The Perfect Date

The Perfect Date

"Hurry up, Lee!" A vary annoyed Ten Ten stood at the steps of Rock Lee's house and waited for him to come out. She adjusted her headband as she weighted for him, assuming he forgot what today was. Soon the handsome green devil of the Leaf Village stumbled out and grinned in a goofy matter as he finished tieing his Leaf Band around his waist.

"Sorry Ten Ten, I couldn't find my sandals." He took her hand in his as he walked with her to the park.

Such a wonderful day as they made it to the memorial stone. reading through the names, Lee stumbled and accidental fell on a rabbit which proceeded to chase him. Later they found themselves walking by Ichiruka's Raman shop and decided to stop in for a bite. But as luck would have it, Lee burned his mouth, hit the bowel and then burned his lap. Leaving the raman stand, Lee and Ten Ten headed for a walk in the woods.

They got twenty feet from the village gates when soon they were met by Kiba who was walking his dog, Akamaru. Ten Ten greeted Kiba while Akamaru was biting at Lee's leg and both were running around. "He probably smells the pork fried raman on Lee's leg. Its Akamaru's favorite!"Said Kiba as he tried to retrieve his dog from Lee's leg.

Later in the woods, Ten Ten found a place to sit were her and Lee can talk. But she hardly got a word in when she mentioned Guy-sensai's training schedule, cause an over achieved Lee was exighted on how well he did in the Taijutsu part. Only his speech was cut off when the branch he was sitting on snapped and he fell into the lake below. Things didn't get better cause he interrupted Shino's bug collecting and he had mosquitoes chase Lee down. This was a sign that the date was over and so Rock Lee and Ten Ten headed home.

Back in the village after Lee got cleaned up, he bid farewell to Ten Ten. "Sorry about today. If I can, please let me make it up to you next Friday."

Ten Ten let out a smiled and shook her head. She pulled Lee close and kissed him deeply, then said with a wink. "It was wonderful, Lee."


	6. 6: Moment of Love

Moment of love.

Naruto & Hinata

Naruto and Hinata were walking into the training grounds were Naruto stopped and let out a long sigh. Hinata looked over to him blushing slightly as she smiled abit. She was about to speak when Naruto chimed out.

"Why did you even bring me here? Its not like there is any danger here. And why are you training anyway? Hardly any of the D-Rank missions are hard." He said as he looked to Hinata.

She hesitated for a second. Then tried to speak. "W-well I wanted to... um.. talk to..."

But she was cut off as the knuckle-headed ninja went on. "Come on! Training is so boring. I don't agree with Shikamaru much, but he's right. It sucks! So how did he get to be Chuunin first?"

Hinata then poked her fingers together. A habit not quite kicked after all these years. "Well Naruto... i don't really wanna train... i just wanted... to tell you I... that I..."

Yet she was cut off again as Naruto rambled more. "If I had the skills of the Fourth Hokage, man I would never have to train again. But as far as I got was the rasengan ! I mean c'mon! That pervy sage has to know more than that and frogs, right?"

Now she was clearly getting annoyed. she was trying to talk to him but he kept int erupting her. She then started to get slightly aggressive in her speech. "Naruto, I'm trying to tell you something. Please listen to.."

Once more she was cut off by, you guessed it, Naruto. "Some people say I look just like the Fourth Hokage. And if he looked that good then, I bet I'll look ten times... no a hundred times better then him! Don't you think, Hina..."

This time he was cut off by a half raging Hinata who pinned him to a tree and then kissed his lips. Naruto blushed a bright red and started to shake all over. It was a few seconds till she let go and stopped the kiss. Naruto looked at her half satisfied, but half terrified. Hinata then went on to speak. "Damn it Naruto, i have been trying to say I am madly in love wit you for how long now and you just stand here rambling off about nothing at all! Now get this through your thick head, I love you and we are dating. Got that, you stupid blonde fox!?"

He nearly passed out and then nods his head slightly. Since then, Hinata and Naruto seen each other regularly. Like Naruto even has a choice.


End file.
